<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scent of Crystal by Loupmont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687161">Scent of Crystal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont'>Loupmont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rex across Fandoms [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of a certain scene in FFXIV. Kept the Crystal Exarch's dialogue pretty much intact aside from a couple changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rex across Fandoms [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scent of Crystal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I concede, I may have overexerted myself.”</p><p>The shimmering blue expanse marked across the Mystel's chest and clothes grew slowly, but noticeably. There wasn't much time, so he had to make sure he said what he needed to, that the Au Ra who knelt by his side knew how much they meant to him.</p><p>“Steady now, and listen. I told you before that I had a plan, and that when all was said and done, I would ask a favour of you.”</p><p>Rex's argent eyes sparkled with tears mirroring the azure refulgence of the Crystal Tower. Under the minute pinpricks of light shining so far away in the blackness, they felt infinitesimally microscopic. Yet, they held the Crystal Exarch in their arms. A man so magnificent, who gave hope to so many. He was also rapidly dying in front of them – would hope die with him?</p><p>“Raha...”</p><p>Rex's lips remained parted. They leaned down for the most tender kiss of their life, but the Exarch placed a hand to their chest.</p><p>“We have averted the Eight Umbral Calamity. Found a way for everyone to return to the Source, and...last but not least, we have secured the future of all the people of Norvrandt. We have won, my love.”</p><p>His hand lowered, allowing Rex's lips to touch his. That kiss, the last of this life, was one he savoured. The Exarch loved Rex with all his heart – he couldn't refuse at least one kiss. As he pulled away, he smiled.</p><p>“So I hope you'll forgive me this moment of selfishness. And...while I wouldn't want you to feel obliged...promise me you'll take me on your next adventure. A journey. Together. That's all I ask.”</p><p>Rex lowered their head to the Crystal Exarch's level, staring into those dimming red eyes. </p><p>“I swear on our unborn son. I would carry you to the very ends of our universe, back, and to the ends again and again until I fall apart where I stand. But...you're...”</p><p>The Exarch's tears hardened into crystals as they fell, but he still stared at Rex. The sharp prickles were not nearly enough to make him flinch away from what he would say.</p><p>“If I were to tell you that this isn't the end – that we will meet again – would you believe me?”</p><p>“No...” Rex tremored, “Dead is dead. You're dying.”</p><p>The Exarch shook his head, then let out the faintest chuckle, “My love. With you, my mind and memories shall travel to the ends of the world and beyond.” He rose from Rex's arms, then pulled himself over to the far side of the room using his cane. The crystallization quickened. “But in this place shall my body stand immovable.”</p><p>Rex blinked, “Raha...”</p><p>“May it serve as an undying promise, not only to those who looked to me for leadership, but to any soul who has known despair, that hope is everlasting.”</p><p>In three seconds, the crystal completely consumed the Crystal Exarch's body. Rex reached out to touch the cold material, which they couldn't believe was once part of a warm body. In fact, they couldn't believe that their lover was really gone. They ran their fingers over the smooth glassy surface, down what was once the Exarch's cheek, emulating a tear parallel to the one rolling down their own. The fresh scent of the Exarch's toga was replaced with nothingness – the scent of crystal.</p><p>“My love...Raha...”</p><p>Rex wasted no time exiting the former battlefield, not realizing that the auracite clutched in their arms was glowing intensely. Droplets stained their path all the way to the Ocular, where the displaced Scions gathered. Thancred was the first to notice Rex's return and their intense weeping.</p><p>“Where's the...oh...” The words lolled from Alphinaud's mouth, his brain slowly catching up to everything happening.</p><p>“Alphinaud!” Alisaie narrowed her eyes, “You cannot just ask that! You see Rex there – they're crying, godsdamnit!”</p><p>“We should go back to the Source, then we can talk about it”, Thancred squeezed Rex in a hug, “No more tears right now, okay? Save that until we return. Once we go back to the Rising Stones, you can cry all you need.”</p><p>Rex nodded, "Okay." They lifted the auracite above their head, "This is all that remains of him. I...I couldn't save him."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>